The RedHeads Reunion
by oathkeeper2u
Summary: What would happen if Reno and Axel met? This story has it all, with a twist in the 2nd chappie!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I decide making an Axel meets Reno kind of fanfic! Where Reno is Axel's 'somebody' and the two kind of 'switch' lives PLEASE REVIEW! in the next chappies i'm going to do a paragraph on whats happening to Axel then a line and whats happening to Reno, u get the picture enjoy!

* * *

Axel walked along the streets of Twilight Town, wondering what he would do today, Roxas was at date with Namine, Sora was probably with Kairi and Riku, _Why is everyone so busy?_ He walked through the forest until there was a clear in the trees, _The mansion _Sure it wasn't that exciting, but..it was something to do right?

As he arrived at the mansion gates he saw someone standing nearby. Axel almost mistaked him for a twin of himself only that his bright, red hair was tied in a ponytail, and had glasses perched on the top of his head. He wore a white shirt and a black suit jacket, but the way he wore it was kind of a rebel punk kind of way, his back was turned, so he didn't notice him. Axel was startled at this new person, and was determined to find out who he was.

Reno had just been informed of a strange new world called Twilight Town, and was determined to investigate. He had just been dropped off by his partner Rude, who had flown away in the jet minutes before. He looked around, he was by an old mansion, with an iron gate with a large lock on it and a forest was nearby. But Reno suddenly heard the crunching of a twig behind him.

He turned and saw a man, who looked about his age, and looked like him as well! He had spiked red hair and a black jacket with a flame design on the front, and pants that clung to his slender frame. He had the same, bright green eyes and tattoos under them.

_Is he my brother or something!_

The two stared at eachother for a moment, then Axel stepped forward.

"Who are you?" demanded Axel, confused at how this look-alike suddenly appeared.

"I could ask you the same thing," smirked a confused Reno.

Axel was shocked at how their voices sounded the same too.

_This is just weird._

"Axel," he replied reluctantly.

"Reno," he cocked his head to the side.

"Why do you-" started Axel.

"-look like me?" finished Reno in a demanding tone, _no one _could steal his looks, and his voice, for that matter.

Axel pondered for a moment _Wait, he must be...MY SOMEBODY no..it can't be! Not this kook!_

Reno cocked an eyebrow at the flabbergasted Axel, who seemed to be thinking something, well obviously shocking by the way his face was.

"Heh, well I don't really like people stealing my looks, so.." started the annoyed turk.

Axel snapped out of his trance "YOUR looks! Like I would want to steal them!" shouted Axel but smirking at his insult.

Reno wasn't particularly good at comebacks, especially if it involved insulting him. So, his best comment was taking out his nightstick and lunging at this look-stealing imposter.

Axel somehow had a feeling this was going to happen, but was shocked at how his somebody's weapon was not even close to what his was. He smirked and the flaming chakrams appeared, and Axel shot fire at his other, just to show him he was WAY outmatched.

Reno stopped in his tracks, how did this look-stealer Axel control fire! Crap, he was busted.

But, he wasn't gonna look like a coward in front of him either... Oh well, I'm used to being beat up anyway.

He ran at him and slashed at him with his rod, the weapons collided, and a white light appeared in the middle of them and exploded, each of them felt like being shot out of a canon, then everything went black.

I hope u like the 1st chappie! pleez review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Reno! Get up! We were supposed to start the shift an hour ago!" yelled an unknown voice.

"What? Reno? I'm not Reno!" protested Axel to himself.

He got up lazily, maybe someone thought he was Reno.

He looked in the mirror.. No! It couldn't be!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The door was suddenly broke down, and a tall, muscular man with a shaved hair cut and glasses on entered the room.

"Reno! What's going on?" shouted Rude.

"I-I'm RENO!" screamed Axel. What had happened to his shorter spikier hair? Not this..long ponytail! Where was his face! His tattoos looked like someone cut slits out of the sides of his face or something!

"You must of got hit a little too hard yesterday, partner," laughed the turk.

"What! No! I'm Axel! Am I dreaming or something!" shouted the scared pyromaniac.

"Oh, so that's what his name was..odd how you two look so much alike..but anyway, we'll get him later, right now there has been some weird creatures around town and Rufus wants us to take care of them," he reported.

"Huh? Who are you? Who's Rufus!"

"How many times did you get hit yesterday? Fine, I'm Rude, Rufus is our boss, so you better get ready!" Rude commanded then left the room.

Axel sighed and fell on top of his bed, he couldn't believe it, _he _was Reno now! So, that must mean...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Reno woke up to the sun shining in his dim room, which, as he got up, wasn't that familiar, he probably stopped at an inn after kicking Axel's butt yesterday. He smirked, what had happened yesterday?

He yawned and drowsily got up, he heard someone outside calling.

"Axel! Are you up yet?" shouted...someone?

"Huh? Axel?" he asked, how could he be Axel?

He got up and looked in the mirror. No..way...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He now had the shorter spikier, and messier hair with the cat-like eyes and diamond shaped tattoos under his eyes. What had happened yesterday!

The door burst open and a boy who looked about fifteen with short, blonde, and spikey hair with sky blue eyes. He kind of looked like a mini-version of Cloud, which could of made Reno laugh if he WAS Reno!

"Axel! Are you okay?" asked this mini-Cloud.

"Huh? Who are you? Am I in the past or something because you look a lot like Cloud," Reno mused, still puzzled at this turn of events.

"What are you talking about? I'm Roxas," said the blondie.

Reno was about to respond, but something felt weird, it was like part of him was empty and his emotions had been drained or something..What was wrong with this Axel anyway?

"Hey..uh..Roxas? Why do I feel..empty?" asked the confused Reno.

"Well, you ARE a nobody," stated Roxas.

"A nobody? What's that!"

Roxas sighed, his friend must have amnesia or something, but he had a LOT of explaining to do..


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! thanx for all the reviews. gives cookies sorry if its a little confusing, i'll try to clear it up later.

* * *

"Let me get this straight...I'M a nobody, a half a person who was created when a complete person dies which WAS me," Reno now inAxel's body, was VERY confused indeed "But..I don't remember dying! " he shouted.

"Huh? Well YOU didn't Reno did," corrected Roxas.

"No he didn't! I mean I didn't! Ugh.." sighed poor Reno.

"Listen, if you want to find Reno so bad, we'll ask Sora and the others to take us to other worlds so we can find him,"

"But that could take weeks! He's in My world now! What if he ruins my image!" cried Reno.

"I don't know what you're talking about Axel, maybe we could ask Master Yen Sid about your problem," mused Roxas.

"THAT'S RENO!" the ex-turk shouted.

* * *

Axel (in Reno's body) searched frantically for something to wear.

"Does this guy have anything else but black jackets and white shirts to wear!" shouted the frustrated Axel.

He sighed and put on the original turk outfit and slumped outside, where was he? He had just walked out of the Turks HQ, Rude walked beside him.

"Uh...where are we?" asked Axel.

Rude cocked an eyebrow at the confused Axel "We're on Midgar we have to go to the city to take care of those creatures," he informed.

"Right," he sighed.

The two got in the car and drove off towards the city. Rude was driving, Axel was so confused right now that he would probably get them in a car accident.

When they arrived, the two got out and suddenly were surrounded by the all-too-familiar shadow heartless.

"What ARE they!" exclaimed Rude.

"Heartless.." sighed Axel, _Well, at least I have my-_"Chakrams!" he shouted. Instead he had Reno's metal rod, which made poor Axel go balistic.

"Where are my chakrams! My fire! My life!" he screamed.

Rude looked at him weirdly. "What are you talking about?"

"Not this..this STICK!" he dropped on his knees.

"What is wrong with you partner? I doubt you could afford chakrams much less use them," he snickered.

Axel started to bang himself in the head with it when Rude stopped him, "Stop being an idiot and fight those things!" he ordered.

Axel sighed and tried to fight with his rod, he wasn't used to just one weapon, especially if it didn't involve fire, he tried to slash at the heartless, after a few attempts of trying, he finally managed to hit one.

Rude sighed and covered his face.

* * *

Reno followed Roxas to the station, where a kid with brown spikey hair holding some oversized key was standing with a duck and a dog with clothes on.

_Why are those animals wearing clothes and standing?_

"Hey Roxas! What's wrong with Axel?" asked Sora who noticed Reno's blank expression staring into space.

"Um, he hasn't been himself lately," sighed Roxas as he nudged Reno "He seems to think he's-"

"I AM RENO! Okay here's what happened IwassentherebyRufussoIcouldinvestigateandImetthisguyAxelthenwestartedfightingthentherewasabigflashylightandIwokeupasAxel!" He panted.

The four stared at him like he was insane.

"Gawrsh, maybe ya hit your head too much Axel," mused the dog.

Reno jumped about 5 feet, "The..dog...is..talking...to..me?"

"What's wrong with him?" asked the annoyed duck.

"The...duck..is..talking...THE ANIMALS ARE TALKING! AAAHHH!" Reno screamed as he ran around in circles.

Roxas and Sora sighed and dragged Reno to the station.

* * *

Andruindel I know the grammar and punctuation is killing u! ha ha oh and the part where reno is talking fast, i hope u understand it! 


	4. Chapter 4

Aw, thank you so much for all the reviews! it means a lot!

* * *

"Seriously partner, are you SURE you're feeling okay?" asked the exhausted Rude.

"No Rude, I'm NOT, I just switched bodies with a drunk who can't even run with his STICK without hitting someone in the face," groaned the depressed Axel.

"What? How could you switch bodies? That's it Reno, I'm gonna have to tell Rufus about this, and you can take a break for a while." said Rude.

"Okay...but it won't do any good," sighed Axel.

When they got back to HQ, Axel slumped to his room, missing his friends, his fire, AND his life.

_Oh, c'mon Axel, this could be good for you, look on the bright side.._

"How can I look on the bright side at a time like this?" exclaimed Axel.

_Well..you ARE whole now.._

"What do you me-" Axel thought for a moment, then realized. "I..I have a heart now!" he gasped. He put his hand on his chest to prove this exciting news, sure enough, he felt a _Bu-thump bu-thump_

"YES! OH YEAH! WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT BEFORE?" he screamed happily, and bounced out the door to his startled comrades, Tseng, Elena, Rude, and Rufus.

"HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT? I HAVE A HEART NOW!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, like it was the most exciting news in the world. He laughed and ran out the door, leaving his comrades looking very confused indeed.

"See, I told you he's ill," replied Rude.

* * *

The five, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and "Reno" sat in the train quietly.

Reno, who was still freaked out about the talking animals thing, stared at Goofy and Donald shockingly. Donald rolled his eyes, getting annoyed at how Axel had totally lost it. Roxas was concerned for his friend, who usually had all the answers and was cool and collected. Now, it was as if he totally lost his mind! Did the heartless brainwash him or something? All he knew was that he had to figure this out by asking Yen Sid the magician.

The train arrived at a, well what seemed to be a floating island with a tall castle on it. Reno stumbled out the train, feeling dizzy and confused at how this castle was on a floating island.

They walked inside, and paced up the large series of steps before they reached the magician's room. Reno carefully opened the door, just waiting for something to jump on him. He sighed and walked into the room where a man with a long beard and tall hat sat at a desk with many books.

"Why hello, what a pleasant surprise, Sora, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, and Axel" smiled the magician.

The four of them bowed, but Reno, unsure of what to do, just stood there awkwardly.

"Axel! Where are your manners!" quacked Donald.

"It's quite alright Donald, I can already sense something wrong within Axel," stated Yen Sid.

"Yes! Yes there is! Finally someone understands!" exclaimed Reno.

The four looked up at him, confused, Yen Sid nodded.

"Tell me what has happened," he said calmly.

Reno heaved a big sigh, then started, "Okay, I'm not really Axel, I'm Reno, and yes, we do look a LOT alike, but we're from totally different worlds and I just stopped at Twilight Town because I'm part of a group that gets rid of bad guys and stuff. So anyway, I met Axel and we didn't really "get along" too well then there was this huge white flash then I woke up as Axel!" he panted.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stared in disbelief, Roxas seemed to ponder this, Yen Sid nodded again.

"Yes, I could sense that you were not Axel..well, until we find him, you must learn how to defend yourself with Axel's abilities." he suddenly made the two chakrams appear in Reno's hands.

"You mean I get to control fire now? Cool!" exclaimed Reno, _This is gonna be good.._

* * *

Axel walked happily along the city streets of Midgar, breaking into a skip every so often. He had a heart now! He could finally feel emotions! So what if he had a crappy stick as a weapon? As long as he had a heart was all that mattered.

"Hey Reno, what are you so happy about?" asked an un-familiar voice.

Axel turned around, standing behind him was a pretty girl with amber eyes and long black hair with a black tanktop and pants on. She smiled knowingly at him. "Did you get the day off?"

Axel hesitated, who was this hot chic? "Uh...yeah,"

She laughed "Well, c'mon and hang out with me and Yuffie, Cloud will be here too!" she grabbed his arm and playfully pulled him to a café.

_Wow..Reno gets to hang out with these hot babes every day? I should switch bodies more often!_

Axel smiled and decided to "play the part" as Reno. Oh, this would be fun.

* * *

Are Reno and Axel gonna screw up eachother's lives? Will Axel flirt with Tifa? Will Reno burn down the place? Will they ever be the same again? Stay tuned to find out! 


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! more fans! u all rock!

* * *

Reno, Sora, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy boarded the gummi ship, Reno, who was very happy to have gained this new pyro ability, skipped into the ship. Roxas gave Sora a pained look, afraid of what this new guy would do with Axel's powers. Sora nodded, he would make sure to keep Axel...or Reno in control.

"Whoa, nice vessel, man!" exclaimed Reno as he looked around in awe.

"Yeah, it's a gummi ship, it takes us to different worlds." explained Sora.

"So...where are we going?" asked Reno.

"Your world..right?" said Roxas, looking to Sora for help.

"Midgar Yen Sid said, we should arrive there in about two days or so," informed Sora.

Reno jumped, he liked his new powers and the awesome chakrams, he didn't want to change back yet! "But.." he started.

"Reno, don't you want to be whole again? With your life back? I'm sure you had people there who miss you," said Goofy.

"Yeah...you're right," he sighed. "But first.."

"NO! RENO! DON'T!"

* * *

Axel, who was decidedly the babe magnet, even at this state, was chatting and laughing with Tifa and Yuffie, with his hilarious sarcasm, and trademark smirk. He could definitely get used to this.

"Wow Reno, I never knew you could be so.." started the smiling Tifa.

"..Funny, smart, and cute!" Yuffie chimed in.

Axel smiled, "That's what I am, got it memorized?"

The girls giggled at this newly adorable catch-phrase. Suddenly, a blonde haired man wearing a black uniform (You know the original outfit) walked into the café.

"Hey Cloud! Reno was just telling us this HILARIOUS joke!" Yuffie chirped.

Cloud looked from Tifa, to Yuffie, to Reno in his soulless stare. Axel thought he looked like an older and blonder Roxas, but remained silent.

"Have you guys heard any news about Kadaj, Yazoo, or Loz?" asked Cloud.

Axel had no idea who these guys were, but had a feeling they were the bad guys, he shook his head with Tifa and Yuffie.

Suddenly a thundering explosion could be heard from outside.

The four ran out, looking around to see where that sound came from.

Then, three silver haired men appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," taunted Kadaj.

Axel thought these silver haired dudes reminded him of Xemnas, which kind of annoyed him.

"Yeah, it's sir pompous and the silver haired jackass club," smirked Axel, pointing at them with a smug look.

All of them stared at Axel, shocked at how he could make a comeback like that, but Yuffie and Tifa smirked at them as well, getting the point.

Loz stepped up, angered, "You wanna say that again?" he threatened.

"Bad hearing too?" Axel taunted.

Yazoo was mad now, he got his gun out and pointed it at Axel "NO ONE taunts Jenova's children!" he shouted.

"Well, that's kind of inaccurate considering I JUST DID!" he shot back.

The three charged at them, Yuffie got out her ninja stars, Cloud got out his buster sword, and Tifa got her gloves on, ready to kick some butt.

* * *

Meanwhile, if Donald had not thrown Reno out before hand, Reno probably would of disintegrated the entire ship. But instead he burnt down the whole forest next to the mansion, but Donald cast blizzard before the fire got to the city, and got his tail singed in the process. But after that event, they managed to force Reno back into the ship without any other accidents.

The five flew through space, Donald, who was fuming from Reno burning his tail, crossed his arms angrily, he couldn't wait to get the real Axel back.

Sora and Roxas couldn't help but laugh a little, but they were mad about Reno going berserk back there.

Reno, happily humming to himself, was perfectly content, after burning down the forest, which was quite enjoyable.

Suddenly the ship jolted to the side, being attacked by a heartless ship. Reno, who was not used to getting attacked in space, screamed and hid behind the chair.

Sora shot the ships canons at the attackers, the ship shaking violently, Reno cowering behind the chair, and the other three being thrown back from the attacks, this would be a bumpy ride.

* * *

REVIEW! will the silver haired trio get their butts kicked? will reno burn more stuff? find out in the next chappie! 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long everyone! I was busy

* * *

Axel who had hated this "rod" before, seemed to like it as he slashed at this silver-haired trio.

Yuffie backflipped and threw her ninja stars at Yazoo, who tried to dodge and shoot his gun at the same time.

Tifa was on a fist-to-fist rampage with Loz, and Cloud was slashing hard with his buster sword at Kadaj.

Axel (as Reno) was kind of in the middle of this showdown, and just fought whoever was nearest to him or was trying to kill him.

After a few more painful minutes, the silver-haired trio retreated, but leaving a cloud of black dust behind them. The four, Axel, Tifa, Yuffie, and Cloud, looked at eachother.

"Well, I guess that's that!" Yuffie said cheerfully.

Cloud wasn't so sure "We shouldn't of let them get away," he huffed.

"Aw, cheer up Cloud! We did win!" Tifa reassured him.

"Yeah Rox-I mean Cloud! Lighten up!" Axel smirked.

Cloud shook his head slightly, and walked away, Tifa sighed "He hasn't been himself lately,"

"So I noticed," muttered Axel.

"He has a good reason to though," sighed Yuffie.

"What do you mean?" asked Axel.

"He has Geostigma, it's that horrible disease people have been getting, he wants to stop Kadaj but he lost faith in himself," Tifa explained.

Axel nodded solemnly, this guy seemed to have it hard.

"And there's the whole thing with Aeris.." Yuffie sighed again.

"Girlfriend problems?" asked Axel.

"In a way, but it's more of a love-loss problem..long story," Tifa muttered, she seemed to be more saddened by this one.

"I understand, no need to tell me...I better get back to HQ," Axel grumbled, then left, he was starting to miss his former life..

* * *

"So..uh, remind me again what heartless are?" shrieked Reno as he stumbled while the gummi ship was shaking.

"Let's just say they're a certain type of _bad guys_," grumbled Sora as he steered the ship hastily.

"Yeah, heart-stealin bad guys!" Goofy explained while ducking behind the chair.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed Donald as he saw a huge multi-colored portal emerge in front of them, getting ready to suck up whoever came near.

"Too late!" shouted Sora as the portal swallowed them inside.

Reno felt like he was on a roller-coaster that went in all directions but ten times as fast.

_Note to self: NEVER TRAVEL IN SPACE AGAIN!_

* * *

Axel sighed and stepped through the HQ's doors, he was tired, bored, and hungry. His fellow members probably thought he was high or on crack from the previous events, but he didn't care.

He slumped into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and disappeared into his room.

He was just getting comfortable on his bed when someone knocked on the door, he sighed, _It's probably Rufus firing me_ he hastily opened it.

It was Kadaj.

* * *

-GASP- the suspense of it all! 


	7. Chapter 7

sorry it took so long...-sigh-

Axel: Its about time! I'm tired of being in this freak's body!

Reno: You wanna go?

-breaks into fist fight-

-mega sigh-

* * *

_The hell? Why did the silver haired freak follow me?_

"What do you want? I have serious business to attend to..such as sleeping," smirked Axel.

"You're not Reno," said Kadaj firmly, ignoring Axel's comment.

Axel was taken aback at Kadaj's statement, but didn't show any surprise, as a former organization member, Axel was taught how to be a good liar. "What the hell are you talking about? Of course I'm Reno!" he laughed.

"You can't fool me, I can sense a different soul inside of you. Besides, you're a hell of a lot smarter than Reno," he smiled cruelly.

Axel stayed silent, unsure of what to say. "So what if I'm not Reno? Why do you care?" he demanded.

Kadaj had an evil grin on his face, and before Axel could do anything, he struck his sword at the side of Axel's head, and everything went black.

* * *

Reno stumbled out of the ship, feeling dizzy. "Unh..." he groaned, while feeling sick to his stomach.

Sora, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy casually walked out as if it had been the smoothest ride ever.

"Whoa..." said Roxas and Sora together. "This is your home?"

Reno stopped spinning and looked up, sure enough, he saw the tall buildings and statues of Midgar. He smiled, remembering how much he missed this place..

But before he could enjoy the moment, a bullet zoomed past him. Reno jumped and summoned the fiery chakrams that he had practiced with.

Yazoo and Loz walked over to them with evil smirks on their faces.

"Heh, don't think you can trick me Reno, I know it's you," smirked Loz.

"Oh my, you used your head? Probably not, cause you don't know that I can do THIS!" he exclaimed while shooting a massive fire ball at them.

Yazoo and Loz gaped and ran out of the way, frantically.

"Who are those guys?" asked Sora, summoning his keyblade.

"Loz and Yazoo, they're Jenova's witnesses, but I'll explain that later," sighed Reno.

As Roxas looked at the fight, he decided he would go look for his friend. Spotting a door on the ground, he quickly opened it and jumped inside.

* * *

Axel blinked, and felt a severe pain in the side of his head. Then, remembering that Kadaj knocked him out, he shakily stood up.

"Ow..." he groaned while rubbing his head. He looked around, and saw he was in some kind of laboratory, with a cage surrounding him.

"Hello?!" called Axel.

He looked at himself, he was getting blurry, as if his body was a hologram, he was blurring into Reno and Axel at the same time.

"What the-?" as he felt himself.

"Axel?" called a familiar voice.

Axel's head shot up "R-Roxas? Is that you?" he cried, overjoyed to hear that voice again.

"Yeah!" the voice called back. Axel remembered, this wasn't his real body, so it would be kind of awkward but whatever.

As Roxas finally reached the cage, his eyes widened "Whoa, so THAT'S what Reno looks like...you two look like brothers or something.."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever now get me outta here!" Axel cried.

Roxas snapped back to reality and as he reached for his friend's hand a shock came from the bars and electrocuted the poor blonde.

Roxas fell to the floor, his hair even spikier (if that's possible).

"Roxas! Are you okay?" cried Axel.

Roxas twitched, and slowly got up, groaning. "Okay, plan B then,"

Axel nodded and remembered the rod that he used as a weapon "I wonder if this rod can still generate electricity.." he wondered and flipped the switch on. Suddenly, a flash of light erupted from the rod.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Roxas "So...now what?"

Axel looked at the bars, took a deep breath, and struck the rod into the bars.

There was a huge flash of light, lightning bolts flying everywhere, not to mention poor Axel getting shocked, and all the lights went out. Leaving Axel and Roxas sitting in the dark.

"AAAAH!" shrieked Roxas "Axel! I'm afraid of the dark!"

Axel, recovering from the shocks, shoved against the bars as hard as he could, the bars gave way easier than he thought, and he fell on top of Roxas.

"Axel! I missed y-Ack! Choking!" sputtered Roxas.

* * *

Reno panted, exhausted and not to mention hot from all the flames. "How does this dude not suffer from 3rd degree burns?!" he exclaimed.

Sora, who was using as many special attacks as possible, suddenly stopped. "Hey, where's Roxas?"

Reno, Donald, and Goofy looked around.

"Spikey boy! Where are ya?" called Reno.

"There!" cried Donald as he pointed to the open hatch in the ground.

Before they could enter, Yazoo and Loz blocked their way. "You won't be going anywhere," Yazoo snarled.

"Oh yes we will!" yelled Reno as he threw both of the flaming chakrams which hit both of the henchmen in the face. That's gonna leave a mark.

* * *

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!" called Reno.

"Sssh!" hissed Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Down here!" yelled Roxas.

Sora stumbled through the dark, looking for a light switch, then had an idea. "Reno, use your fire to give us some light!"

"That would be MY fire!" shouted Axel from below.

"Axel! Is that you!?" exclaimed Goofy.

"Sadly yes, it wouldn't of been if SOMEONE hadn't started this whole thing!" he growled.

Reno scowled "It's not MY fault we switched lives! You're the one who almost disintegrated me!" he shot back.

"Shut up you two!" ordered Sora "We'll never get outta here, if you two keep arguing!"

The two red heads sighed. And Reno using a contained fireball to lead the way, they finally made it out of that dark laboratory.

When they reached the outside, Reno immediately started the next argument. "Now give me back my body! I'm sick and tired of feeling no emotion and you've probably screwed my life up enough," he retorted, crossing his arms.

Axel was about to argue back, but remembered something. "I'm all for getting my body back and stuff but...this is the first time I ever got to feel like..."

"..you had a heart?" said Roxas sadly.

Axel nodded, and Reno, softened his gaze, and looked at the ground.

"Well maybe we could-" he started but was interrupted by a huge flash of light and everything went black...again.

* * *

Axel: What's with the whole flashy light thing?

Reno: We faint too much...

Me: --


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people, this is the last chappie so...yeah...thanx again for all the reviews...

* * *

Axel opened his eyes to find himself on the ground in Twilight Town. _Was it all a dream?_ He began to think, happily.

"What the hell happened, yo?" asked an all-too-familiar-voice much like his own.

Axel groaned and got up facing his 'twin'. But something was different...

Axel looked down at himself and gasped "Hey! We're back in our original bodies!"

"Really?!" cried Reno and looked back down at himself "Sweet!"

Sora, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy appeared next to them.

"Axel!" smiled Roxas, hugging his friend.

Axel laughed as they all tackle hugged him and Reno. It felt good to be themselves again...

As Reno got up, he remembered something. "Hey Axel...you're a cool guy and I know you're a nobody so..."

Axel looked up at him eagerly.

"Maybe I could..share my heart?" he grinned.

Axel's eyes widened, then he stood tall and held out his hand.

Reno took it, while smiling and a white light appeared in Reno's chest and went between them, then splitting in half, and entering each of them.

"Yeah!" cried Sora jumping up and down.

"This calls for a sexy party!" exclaimed Reno.

They laughed and started walking towards the Usual Spot, when Axel thought of something.

"Hey Reno, what exactly happened when you were me..?" he asked nervously.

"Hm, nothing much just burned down a forest or two," he shrugged.

"Oh, well that's not so bad considering what I did.." he started carefully.

"What did you do..?"

"Um, well I might of gotten fired from your job.."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Yeah it's short but whatever...why are all my endings short? Oh well, bye! 


End file.
